Spencer Reid - The College Days
by Mandragora HM
Summary: Spencer Reid pre-FBI's BAU: his last year in College. I wanted to explore what happened before Reid joined the Academy, and what made him decide to do so. Rated M for future content. Probably also a bit (a lot) of fluff.
1. The Library

**Spencer Reid – The College Days**

**I do not own Criminal Minds and no copyright infringement is intended. I'm purely a fan knowing she's going to make plenty of mistakes. Those are all mine, as well as the plots and any new characters I introduce. Hope you enjoy!**

**Introduction**

The year is 2002 and Reid is still 20 but not for long. This is his last year in Caltech and he has already completed his Ph.D.s in Maths, Chemistry and Engineering. He's completing his B.A.s in Sociology and Psychology. Some of the classes I wanted to mention were not offered in 2002-2003 at Caltech, but they were included in the catalogue and I will be taking advantage of that.

If I deviate from the show's canon or portray Caltech/Pasadena in a way different to reality, please bear with me. Let's call it "poetic license" to fit my purposes.

Ok, now here we go...

**Chapter 1 – The Library**

_ Because I've been treated so wrong _

_ I've been treated so long_

_ As if I'm becoming untouchable_

_ My Skin – Natalie Merchant_

Luna had been working part-time at the Milikan library since August, helping new students gather their bearings, complete forms, select courses and find curriculum materials. She was a freshman herself, but had become highly involved as a way to earn extra credits. She wanted to take a couple of courses that were not being offered that year, but had heard that they may allow select students to take the exam as long as they were able to prepare on their own. She was determined to be one of those select students.

She had seen him coming to the library regularly for a month now, since she started. _Another night owl, _she thought, eyeing the clock behind her desk. She observed him with curiosity. He was obviously young, but looked like an old professor. He certainly dressed like one, in earthy colours, with his messenger bag always with him. Today he was wearing plain beige pants that were a tiny bit too short for him and she could see mismatched socks (green and yellow) peaking out of his blue Converse. He was wearing long sleeves, despite the mild days they were having. His white shirt had come loose from his trousers and he was sporting a duck-tail, while he hunched over his books. She found it endearing and had to fight the urge of going up to him and tucking it in. His hair was always a little dishevelled, as if he had just gotten out of bed, and his eyes had never met hers directly. She liked his strong jaw, his high cheekbones, his straight nose and the way he pouted his lips and frowned in concentration, as if he was about to shout _Eureka_ at any point.

It was 10 o'clock and the library should have been closed for an hour, with the summer timetable. They were the only two left and she couldn't bring herself to break his concentration. She locked the door and thought she would start returning books to their shelves. _Ella will be happy to know she can come in a little later in the morning, _she thought as she texted her friend. She had become close to the other librarian over the past month, although their work shifts conflicted these days and they didn't get to see each other much. Being a few years older, Ella mothered her a bit, she thought fondly.

Reid heard a noise and noticed the petite librarian locking the doors. He wondered why she wouldn't have asked him to leave and started perspiring, nervous that this could be a trap. Suddenly he was very aware that he was in a closed space with another person. _Calm down, Reid. There are cameras in the library and she's still working, _he thought as he silently stood up and peered out of the window. Yup, there was a bunch of alpha males peacocking right outside of the building's door. He knew their type and felt a pang of anxiety at having to leave while they were still there. _Just fifteen more minutes, and then I'll leave. Hopefully they will have gone too. _

Luna had returned all the books to their shelves and had been logging registrations to issue student cards for the newbies for the past half an hour when she realised it was almost midnight. On a Friday night. And she was still working. _Wow, I need to improve my social life._

Gathering her stuff, she left her bag on the counter and walked up to the boy, who was giving no signs of ever leaving. She had seen him look out of the window before, while she was roaming around the aisles, and noticed his consternation when he realised there was people outside. She thought she would let him stay for a little longer.

"Hi, it's Reid, right?"

"Erm... hi" he said while casting a quick glance at the 'Silence' sign attached to the column directly behind the girl. Then he remembered there was nobody else in the library to disturb. "Yes, hi, erm... I'm Dr. Reid." _Why did I feel the need to point that out? _He thought, regretting it already and wondering why the girl was talking to him.

"Well, hi _doctor _Reid. Aren't you a little young to be a doctor? Oh, excuse my manners - my name is Luna and I'm very sorry but I need to kick you out because I'm about to call it a day." She smiled at the irony of her words. "It's midnight."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm so very sorry, I didn't realise what time it was. I only meant to stay for a few more minutes, then lost track of time..." he was obviously feeling nervous and stood up in such a rush that he caused some of his papers to fall.

"Don't worry, I have caught up with a bit of work. Here, take these." Luna returned some of the papers she had picked up. She noticed the subject – the impact of passive-aggressive behaviours on students' performance.

Luna looked at him while he neatly and quickly put all his things away and looked around dubiously, not sure of where to leave the multiple books he had been reading. She reached out and touched his hand, grabbing the books. She felt him wince slightly at the touch.

"I'll leave these behind the desk", she explained as he hurried towards the door. "_Doctor_ Reid, you will not be able to get out until I open the door, so you may as well wait for me." She could see him fidgeting by the door as she made sure all the windows were closed and the lights were off at the desks. Then she grabbed her bag and headed towards the boy.

"You know, since you've kept me here until so late, the least you could do is walk me home." Was she being too forward?

Reid's eyes grew wide. He had not been expecting this and he looked at her suspiciously. Women didn't usually ask to spend time with him alone, he bored them and made them nervous. Almost as nervous as they made him. But he considered the girl's words and admitted she was probably right. Besides, she looked non-threatening and had a smile on her face, waiting for him to acquiesce. He also saw what looked like a flicker of insecurity cross her eyes as he kept her waiting for an answer.

"Of course, yes, sure. I can walk you home. I didn't mean to keep you here, and I've probably ruined your plans..." He trailed off.

"Well, as sad as it sounds, I had nothing planned for this Friday night, good doctor."


	2. Walking Home

**My intention is to update once or twice a week – hence why the chapters are shorter than I'd like. But with a full time job, classes and guests coming over for Christmas, I have to say I'll do the best I can and I hope you don't get bored in the process.**

**I do not own Criminal Minds (I wish) and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 2 – Walking Home**

It was a fine September night and it had been a pleasant day. Spencer felt safer at college these days, now that he was about the same age as everyone else and being in good terms with the professors wasn't such a bad thing. He still had problems with certain groups, but he was pretty effective at avoiding risky situations.

_If it wasn't for those guys outside the library earlier, I would have missed the chance to walk Luna home. _ They had been walking silently for a few minutes now, Spencer following Luna almost one step behind, one hand grabbing the strip of his messenger bag, deep in thought.

"What's in your mind?" Luna asked innocently, to which Spencer smirked internally because she didn't know what she was asking – how his brain worked.

"A surprising amount of things at any given time. But right now? I was thinking what it must be like for normal people to be starting college."

"Normal people?"

"Well, yeah... People like you."

She stopped for a second, her big dark eyes looking up at him, considering his words and the comment he had made earlier about having a doctorate. "I'm not sure I know what you mean by _normal people like me._" She drew quotation marks in the air as she pronounced the last words.

"I mean age-appropriate people that get to experience everything college has to offer, and not just in an academic sense... I didn't mean to offend you..." His voice trailed off becoming a murmur.

Her eyes skimmed his figured, paying attention to any signals that could give away his real age, because she was confused by his words. "Reid, how old are you?" He couldn't be much older than her.

"Oh, I'm 20 now but I think this might be my last year in college. I..." he hesitated for a moment, dragging the pronoun. "Well, you will find out sooner or later, so I may as well tell you now. I graduated high school at 12" Reid registered the shock on her face. _I think that will be enough of me for today._

"What? Are you kidding me? How is that even possible?" She wanted to question him so badly, but she could see the growing discomfort taking over him. "You know what? Never mind. You're 20 now and you're here. It's..." she checked her cell phone "... 12.20 on a Friday night, and you've kept me working way past my time. So, what do you say we go have some fun? You owe me." She smiled.

"Erm... Uhm... I feel kind of tired..." He desperately wanted to spend more time with this beautiful creature, but he could sense he was walking into a trap. Girls didn't usually want to _have fun_ with him. Not girs his age, anyway...

"Oh, ok... Well, it was only an idea."

They strolled for a few more minutes in awkward silence, Luna casting hidden glances at Reid. Reid staring at his shoes most of the time. He pulled a loose strand of hair behind his ear and watched her when she wasn't looking.

Luna was considerably shorter than him; but then, he was reasonably tall. He estimated she was about 1.65 metres. Slim, but with an athletic build. She was wearing black bell bottoms, of all things. He liked that. He preferred them to the skinny jeans most girls were wearing these days. She had flats on, and a short-sleeved green shirt that hugged her torso. Not a flashy green, more like grass green – a colour that really suited her sun-kissed skin. The undone button of her shirt just about hinted at her round breasts. He blushed at the thought. She kept shifting her bag from one shoulder to the other, and he mentally kicked himself for being so self-absorbed and not offering to carry it for her.

She was slowing down her pace, rumagging in her bag as they approached a three story, red brick building with white window frames. It was a quiet area with a park across the building, he noted.

"This is me. Thank you for walking me home."

"Your welcome. It's the least I could do."

"Yeah... well, I guess I'll see you around."

"OK."

She turned and went up the few steps leading to the main door, then looked back and saw that he had turned on his steps and was calmly walking away, one hand in his pocket, the other grabbing the strip of his bag. His shirt was still untucked.

She looked at her watch. It was 12.40.

"Hey, Reid" she shouted and he paused to look at her, confused.

"Yeah?"

"I'm thinking, it _is_ Friday night after all. The last one before the first semester officially starts..."

"Yes?"

"Well, I'm wondering if maybe you would like to come up?" She held her breath after that. He was a few steps away, standing in the darkness, and she couldn't quite make out his features to judge his reaction. He was just there, unmoving and saying nothing. She hoped she hadn't scared him off by inviting him to hers in the middle of the night. "You were at the library the whole time, so I know you haven't eaten anything in hours. I don't have much in the fridge right now, I've been meaning to go shopping for a while... But I do have popcorn, ice-cream and Bela Lugosi. So, what do you think?"

Luna was looking at him expectantly. She had been nice to him the whole time and he had seen her at the library plenty of other days. She was always polite and amiable. She seemed to get on easily with everyone, and he had never seen that all familiar glint of mockery in her eyes when she interacted with him. The walk had been pleasant, despite his awkwardness and bad timing, but he felt strangely comfortable with her.

"Bela Lugosi?"

"Yup." She was winning him over, she could tell.

"And ice-cream?"

"Uh huh"

"I suppose I could stay for a while. If you don't mind, that is. Considering the time, you might prefer not to have company..."

"Great, come up!" she looked genuinly happy about his decision and ignored his last sentence. "It's a renovated town house and I live on the top floor. I can afford it because it's small and because my landlady is awesome and I remind her of her granddaughter, so she charges me pretty decent rent. Mrs Robinson, she lives on the first floor, lovely woman. She insists on feeding me as much as she can, hence the lack of food in my apartment, and all she wants in return is a bit of company now and then. I've never met my second floor neighbours because they're still away, but I think the guys renting the place are moving in soon."

She rambled on in whispers as they marched up the narrow stairs to avoid disturbing Mrs Robinson. Reid followed her and he couldn't help staring at her heart-shaped buttocks, her hips sensually swinging, ever so slightly, as she climbed the stairs to the third floor. He felt utterly disrespectfull, but he couldn't help himself. _I mean, it is 'right there', how can I not look?_

Luna opened the door and walked in, leaving her shoes by the entrance.

**Please, read and review. Let me know what you think about the pace, the characters, the lenght of the chapters... **


	3. Wanna come up?

**Erin – thanks for your comment, it made my day :) Hopefully I won't get you bored before I speed up the pace! Oh, he may still get bullied at 20...**

**I do not own Criminal Minds (so disappointing) and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 3 – Wanna come up?**

She was right, it was a small apartment, but very well distributed. It was a high ceiling attic with big windows across the far wall facing the street, with a view to the park right in front. A smaller window above the stove opened up to what Spencer assumed would be a cosy courtyard on the back of the building. There were also a couple of windows on the roof, one on top of the kitchenette and the other on the other side of the room. The apartment was cleverly designed in what appeared to be two levels to take advantage of the reduced space and the high ceiling.

As you walked in, you had an open view of pretty much the whole place. The kitchenette was immediately in front of the door, with a hob with two stoves along the wall on the left hand side, a sink on the wall in front of the entrance, and a quaint shelf above the sink. To the right of the sink, reaching the same height, was a small fridge-freezer and right beside it Luna had placed a brown antique-looking folding screen with colourful butterflies attached to the thin boards that made up the screens. Behind the screen was the 'lounge area'.

Immediately to the right of the front door was a piece of furniture, a short shelf crammed with books and some space on the top with a bowl for the keys – obviously the place where she left her mail as she walked in. Then there was a comfortable-looking sofa and a small side table in the corner, by the window, with a lamp. The wall opposite had another shelf, a bigger one, also covered in books and trinkets. There was no TV and Reid wondered where they would watch the movie.

To the left of the shelf was a door that obviously gave way to the toilet – _which had a wet room rather than a typical shower or a bath_, Luna informed him.

Between the toilet door and the folding screen was a curious sturdy-looking step ladder that was attached to the second level in a slightly inclined plane. He eyed it curiously, as it was difficult to see what was on the second level, which was also open to the main room like some sort of interior balcony. There was light coming from it, so she must have left a lamp on up there.

Luna had taken her shoes off by the entry, and he wasn't sure what to do, still taking in the room from the entrance. "Oh, don't worry, you can keep your shoes on if you prefer, I just like being bare-feet." She caught him looking up and she smirked. "Unless you want to look upstairs. _Then_ you have to take them off." She flashed him a mischievous smile and then pointed at the areas around the room, saying "kitchen, sofa, bathroom and, upstairs, the bedroom."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him in, but Spencer was not one for touching people. He never shook hands with anybody; instead, he usually gave them a little awkward wave and looked around to diffuse attention until they gave up. It never worked, diffusing attention, and he quite often came across as weird or rude when introduced to strangers, but he just couldn't help it.

As she was guiding him into the apartment, all he could think of, all he could feel, was the soft hand holding his. He tensed and worried that she might notice; that he may look as uncomfortable as he felt. "Wait, wait. I... I think I'll take the shoes off." He said, because it was the easiest way to retrieve his hand without it being too obvious.

"Ah, so you _do _want to look upstairs, huh?" Luna said playfully as Reid blushed uncontrollably, hoping she wouldn't realise and thanking the fact that there was only a dim light illuminating the room.

"What? No, no. I mean, no. I didn't mean that. Sorry."

"Only joking. Quit apologising and get yourself comfortable. Here's the laptop, can you set the movie up while I make the popcorn? It's in the hard drive."

He took the laptop, apprehensively. He wasn't comfortable handling somebody else's belongings like that. He certainly wouldn't like it if unsupervised people touched his things. Trust issues.

He sat in one corner of the sofa, at the very edge, bent over the laptop and touching it as if it was a weird animal. He clearly didn't get on with the new technologies. She observed him and smiled; marvelled at his chiselled jaw and sexy frown once more.

She set the bowl of hot butter popcorn, a big tub of Ben & Jerry's cookie-dough ice-cream and two spoons on a tray. Then, as an after-thought, she took a bottle of white wine from the fridge and half-filled two glasses. She turned the main light off, causing Reid to look up from the screen as she approached with the tray.

"Reid, you haven't even opened the DVD player yet!"

"I didn't know where it was. Is that alcohol?" He asked hastily, leaving barely a pause between the two sentences.

"Nope. It's grape juice. Drink up." She said as she put the movie on, nonchalantly.

"_Fermented_ grape fruit. Technically, that's alcohol."

"Ssssh, _technically_, the movie is starting. Get comfy."

"How did you...? You're 18! I don't... we can't, this is illegal. We shouldn't be drinking alcohol. How did you even get it?"

"I have my ways. Relax, Reid. It's fine. Here, you don't want the wine?" she asked, pouring the contents of one glass into the other. "I'll get you some apple juice."

He watched her go to the fridge and bring a carton of apple juice and a clean glass. "Happy?"

"Thanks, but are you going to drink the wine? You're under-age."

"Reid, welcome to college at an appropriate age – old enough to know you shouldn't do it, young enough not to care." She smiled and took a sip. "Now, shut up and watch the movie."

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Half an hour into the movie, Reid continued sitting in the corner of the sofa, arms crossed over his chest, sneaking furtive glances at her and watching her mix popcorn and ice-cream in her mouth. He admired her profile. She had jet black hair, straight and long, usually tied up, but today she wore it down. He had been looking at her for over a minute, not paying attention to the black and white movie on the laptop screen, when she turned around and caught him staring – he wasn't fast enough to look away. She gave him a smile, patted his leg and uncrossed his arms, pulling one over her shoulders and making herself comfortable against him, with her left hand placed on his chest and her legs folded on the other side of the sofa.

Reid's heart was beating so fast he was getting dizzy, and he knew she could feel it. But she said nothing. She left her hand resting there until he became used to its familiar weight, his heart still beating fast and his chest moving up and down with deep breaths. He really didn't want her to remove her hand, and he slid himself down a bit to try and be more comfortable so he would relax despite the close contact with her.

Before the movie ended, he gave himself up to oblivious bliss and fell fast asleep, feeling oddly relaxed. She moved to grab a blanked, kissing him right under his eye as he stirred, feeling cold without her warm body pressed against his.

She put the remains of their "dinner" away, turned the laptop off and pulled him on top of the sofa, stretching him and leaving his long lanky legs dangling down one end. She brought him a pillow, covered him and stripped off her trousers. Then, thanking the fact that she had a wide sofa, she slipped under the covers by him, resting on her side by the edge of the sofa, one hand on his chest.

Nobody had treated him with such care in a long while.

He did not have nightmares that night.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The light coming from the roof window woke Reid up and his heart started racing as he took in the unfamiliar environment.

Her head rested on his shoulder, strands of jet black hair spreading over his chest, tickling his neck. His right arm pulled her in, his hand spread open over her smooth skin, on the small of her back, where her shirt had rolled up. He was unconsciously pushing her warm body against his, completing the embrace with his other arm while her hand rested on his chest, his legs tangled with his.

He was starting to panic, not knowing what to think about this proximity to another human being. To her. His restlessness was apparent and his racing heart and rapid breaths woke her up.

"Good morning, sleepy head. Did you have a good night?"

Reid considered this for a moment and surprised himself. "Actually, yes, I had a very restful sleep."

"But now you just want me to stop touching you, right?" She pushed herself up, still unable to open both eyes.

"Erm..."

She straddled him and hid her head on the crevice between his shoulder and his neck. He didn't dare wrap his arms around her, but he could feel the heat emanating from her and was trying his best to control himself. She smelled like vanilla. The cover slid to the floor, uncovering her bare legs. It was all he could do to close his eyes and concentrate on his breathing before having an anxiety attack.

"Pancakes? Stay right here, don't move from the couch. I'll go buy breakfast. Please don't move." She shoot upstairs, put some trousers on and was gone before he could stop her.

When she came back from the shop, the door was unlocked and Spencer Reid was gone.

**(Sorry if the pace of the story is a bit slow, I'm trying to build their relationship a bit as I've created a time line and I need them to become close quite quickly to fit in with the story. So, having them cuddling like that when they barely know each other helps getting him to trust her, in my mind. He's in dire need of affection!)**

**Please R&R! Thank you for the favourites and follows :) Makes my day!**


	4. Fleeing the apartment

**I do not own Criminal Minds (so disappointing) and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 4 – Fleeing the apartment**

Despite being a certifiable genius, Dr. Spencer Reid felt like a failure. At 20 years old, he was unable to withstand the company of a pretty girl that wanted to cook breakfast for him.

He had waited five minutes after she was gone before carefully folding the blanket and leaving it on the side of the sofa. He then packed his things and left. He worried about leaving the door unlocked, but figured that having the front door of the building closed, with the landlady living right there, Luna's apartment would be safe.

He walked down the stairs, immersed in his own toughts, and almost bumped against the lady coming out of the apartment on the first floor.

"Oh, I am so sorry, are you ok? I don't know what I was thinking, I apologise."

The lady gave her a long thoughtful look. "You don't live here, do you? Are you a friend of Luna's?"

Mrs Robinson was a short, somewhat stocky, African-American woman of about 60, with surprisingly white hair, very curly and cut short. She had kind eyes and a smile ready at her lips.

"Erm, yes. Yes, I came to see Laura. You must be Mrs Robinson." Reid was secretly glad that the woman didn't have any free hands to shake, holding bags and her keys in one hand and supporting herself with a walking stick.

"I am, indeed. Leaving already?"

Reid blushed uncontrollably, no longer wanting to wait around in the hall, should Luna come back from the shop and catch him trying to flee. He looked down and started fidgeting with his messenger bag. "I, uh, I am, yes. It was only a short visit." Reid had a flashback of Luna climbing the steps to her bedroom in a shirt and underwear, asking him to stay in the couch... He couldn't meet Mrs Robinson's eyes.

"Well, you wouldn't mind helping an old lady down the front stairs, would you?"

"Of course not. Please let me take those bags... Oh, my name is Spencer. Spencer Reid."

"Pleased to meet you, Spencer. I am Eleanora, although kids like to call me Mrs Robinson. They find it funny, you know? Because of that movie, The Graduate? You can also call me Nora, if you prefer."

Spencer held the door open as he waited for the woman to lock the door. "I like Nora. It is a beautiful name."

"It is, isn't it? My momma's name used to be Nora. Guess names are passed down in my family."

Reid helped Nora down the stairs and then walked her to the park, where she was going to feed the ducks in the pond – hence the bag full of breadcrumbs.

"Tell me, Spencer, have you been friends with Laura for long? She is a very nice kid, that girl. She brings me groceries and sits with me for coffee. She has the patience of a saint."

"We go to college together. I met her at the library." Reid avoided mentioning that he had officially met her the night before, as he didn't think that would put him – or Luna – in a very good light.

"Oh, I'm glad she's making friends. Handsome friends, like you." Reid blushed at the compliment, thinking the old lady was probably a bit senile. " She's been here for a few weeks, always working. About time she had some fun. You will come visit with her, won't you, boy? You look like you need a good meal, all skin and bones like her. You youngsters don't eat nowhere near enough these days."

After a few more minutes of pleasant chit-chat, Reid left the lady at the pond, feeding the ducks, as he finished crossing the park in the general direction of the Campus.

_What a nice woman, _he thought.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Luna climbed up the stairs, excited to have Reid waiting for her. They could prepare pancakes together, maybe go for a nice stroll in the sun. The romantic notion of sitting under a tree in the park, Reid resting his head on her lap while she messed his hair, crossed her mind. _What is going on with me? Since when am I so soapy? _

When she opened the door to her apartment, she found it strangely silent. He was gone. She should have expected it.

**This episode is even shorter than usual, but I'm struggling to find time to write and with Christmas around the corner and friends visiting, I may need to space out my updates for the next few days. All going well, I will become more active again in January :)**

**Besides, I have lots of ideas and "sketches" for future episodes, but I'm finding building rapport between these two more difficult than I thought.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS to all of you who celebrate, and BEST WISHES FOR 2014 **


	5. Growing Closer - Part 1

**I do not own Criminal Minds. All mistakes are my own. **

**Chapter 5 – Growing closer Part 1**

Reid had gone home and showered, constantly recalling their night, their dawn. He couldn't understand why he felt so comfortable around her. Why he craved her touch, despite the feeling of uneasiness he invariably felt whenever somebody was in such close proximity to him. He imagined what it would feel like holding the weight of her supple breasts in his hands. Caressing her bare back while gently kissing her redden lips. He shook his head. _Stop it. Stop being stupid. She was bored, that's why she invited you in. That's all. And you fell asleep, so she couldn't kick you out. _

_But... she could have left you in the sofa and gone to bed. She could have asked you to leave in the morning. She could have __not__ straddled you in the morning. You could have grabbed her, enveloped her body with yours and explored that mouth. Unbuttoned that shirt... STOP IT! _

This inner struggle was confusing, and he knew he would continue having flashbacks of her tanned legs wrapped around his waist for the rest of the day. He was only human.

CMCMCMCMCMCMC

"Luna, why don't you invite your friend for dinner tonight? I saw him this morning, leaving the apartment. He walked me to the pond and fed the ducks with me for a bit. He's a true gentleman, that boy. And so handsome. He needs to put on some weight, make himself a man, but oh, he's got potential, doesn't he, girl?" Nora laughed, obviously realising she had hit a spot - Luna really liked this boy.

"Yeah... I don't know, Mrs Robinson, he's a very private person. I'm sure he has plans. But maybe another day."

"Nonsense. You give him a call and you tell him to be here at 7pm to have a nice lasagna with us. And that's that." Nora crossed her arms and sulked, looking out of the window.

"Ok, ok. How about this: I let him have a bit of space tonight, because he's probably busy and I don't want to suffocate him. But I will ask him to come tomorrow for dinner instead. How does that sound?" Luna was trying to gain some time to come up with an excuse, guessing that he wouldn't want to see her, judging by the way he had hurried off her apartment like it was a haunted place.

A bit smile took over Nora, who was back to being her lively self. "Oh, that sounds wonderful! I'll make lasagna tomorrow, then. And maybe you can go to the shop and get this old lady a bit of liquor..."

"Mrs Robinson, I know what you're doing. You don't drink. And I'm 18!"

"Ah, but you tell them it's for me, and it will be fine. You have to live a little, Luna. You're a sensible young woman, you won't let it get to your head. And that poor, poor boy is going to need the hard stuff to put up with an evening here!"

The women laughed at the thought of Reid having to listen to their stories and satisfy their insatiable curiosity.

As an afterthought, Luna told herself that she wouldn't buy the alcohol, knowing Reid's reaction to it the previous night. _Mrs Robinson, you bad, bad influence..._

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

That evening, Luna ventured into the library, hoping Reid would be there.

"Oh, hi Luna, what are you doing here? Thanks for sorting out the returns yesterday, I was able to stay in bed for an extra hour this morning." Ella smiled at her friend.

"I thought you'd appreciate the sleep. Hey, you haven't seen Spencer Reid around, have you?"

"Spencer Reid? Is that the broody geeky guy with the sexy frown and my granddad's sense of style?"

"That would be him."

"I think he's sort of hiding in building 40 because he came over, asked me if he could borrow a few books and take them over to the Humanities Reading Room. I figured if the books weren't safe with him, they wouldn't be safe with anyone, the way he reveres them. Why, what's going on? Do you have a crush on him!?"

Suddenly it was hot as the centre of the sun in the library. "Oh, no, no..." Luna flustered. She did like him, didn't she? "I just... I want his help with something."

"Well, you're certainly going to consult the oracle, then. That guy is a genius, did you know?" Ella knew Reid from previous years and was well aware of his abilities, and what they cost him – Reid hadn't had an easy time at College. "He's also a sweety. No wonder you have a crush – but girl, let me tell you, he'll be oblivious to it."

"Yeah... What? No, no, seriously, just need his help. Right, I'm off – see you later!"

_'Just need his help', my ass. I've got you all figured out, Luna. _Ella thought fondly, watching her friend rush out.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Somebody sat by him. The whole room was practically empty and this person chooses to sit right by him. He looked up exasperated and his jaw dropped as he saw the person he had been trying to avoid.

"You're not hiding from me, are you?" Luna had a habit of talking in libraries, apparently.

"I... no?"

"You don't sound very convinced."

"Luna, can we talk outside?"

"Yes, let's go grab a coffee. It's beautiful outside, it's Saturday and you have the whole year to study. Plus, I'm told you're a genius, no need to put _so _much effort."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Coffee in hand, they found a nice secluded spot to sit down amongst the University buildings, not wishing to be disturbed. And, in Reid's case, happily hiding from the world.

"You're going to pass out from sugar overdose. Do you want some more coffee with your syrup?" Luna chuckled at the hint of a smile on Reid's face. "So, you've met Mrs Ronbinson... she wants you home for dinner tomorrow so she can do her third degree, grill you with questions like the Spanish Inquisition and find out if you're a good fit to be hanging around with me."

Unaware of the Luna's humour in that sentence, Reid took it to heart. "Well, in that case we might as well skip the dinner. She won't like me. She won't want my social awkwardness to rub off on you."

"Nonsense, she adores you and I don't think you can avoid coming."

**Please R&R. More updates soon!**


	6. Growing closer - Part 2

**My apologies for taking so long to update. I had visitors over Christmas and have now been ill for almost two weeks, so my brain was kind of numb. Here's Part 2 of Growing Closer, and I hope to be back with the next episode very soon!**

**I do not own Criminal Minds. All mistakes are my own. **

**Chapter 6 – Growing closer Part 2**

Dinner at Mrs Robinson's turned out to be a very pleasant evening, and somehow the woman had managed to ensure that Reid and Luna would have further opportunities to meet. By probing Reid about his interests and field of studies (the current one, at least), they had discovered that Luna had a particular interest in a couple of subjects that were not offered that year in CalTech's curriculum, and that Reid could actually teach them.

Social Psychology and Introduction to Human Memory were both usually taught by Professor Keller but the poor professor had been diagnosed with a tumour a few years back and, after a brief period in remission, the cancer had made an appearance again. Fortunately, Reid was very well thought-of by the faculty and he was confident he would be able to deliver extra-curricular classes on Keller's behalf to help interested students pass the two courses.

"No wonder they allow you to teach – you probably know more about every subject than they do!" Luna was over the moon at the prospect of completing the two courses she had most interest on.

Mrs Robinson's home-made lasagna was a success. Stuffed and happy, Reid, Luna and Mrs Robinson stayed chatting animatedly for a good part of the Sunday evening, until Reid realised it was late and probably time to let Mrs Robinson rest.

"I'll do the dishes for you, Nora, while you chat for a little longer in the lounge. It's the least I can do after such a succulent feast. Please allow me." Reid didn't wait for permission. He picked up the last few bits from the table and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the women to dissect the evening.

"Luna, you would be crazy not to fall head over heels with this boy. Sure, he can talk non-stop, but that's probably his brain releasing information so it won't explode. And he's such a gentleman. You like him, don't you?"

"Nora, Reid is special. I don't think he'll be interested in me. Besides, I wouldn't jeopardize this friendship by pushing him away with unwanted advances."

"Oh, you're both blind. I can see how he looks at you. That's well hidden lust."

Nora chuckled away as Luna turned crimson.

"Having fun, ladies?" Reid smiled, returning from the kitchen. "Nora, it has been a fantastic evening and I will come back for coffee some time, if you will have me. Or to feed the ducks. Luna, thank you for bringing me – I have had a very good night. Are you staying a little longer?"

"No, no. I'm sorry, Luna, I'm very tired – I think I won't last long before going to bed." Luna saw Nora's cheeky wink, but was glad to see that Reid hadn't noticed. "Spencer, it was a pleasure to have you here, please do come and visit as often as you like."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

In the hallway, Luna took a chance and asked Reid if he wouldn't mind coming up to her apartment under the pretext of going through a list of materials she should find for the two subjects he would be helping her with.

"S-sure. I... I can stay for a bit. If it's... if it's not too late for you, of course... If you don't mind my asking, why do you have an interest in these two subjects?"

Luna stopped in the stairwell and turned around to face him. She was quiet for a moment, thinking how to respond and how much to say. Then she carried on walking as she continued the conversation. "Social Psychology will be related to the field of work I'd like to become involved with when I finish my studies. I want to know how other people, or the environment, can influenced someone's thoughts, feelings and behaviours. What impacts on us, and makes us react one way or another... I was pondering specialities – clinical psychology, organisational psychology. Even child psychology. And then I came across social psychology and I thought it may help me understand some things..."

Reid could sense there was more to it, but it was obvious Luna wasn't going to offer more details on the matter at that point. "What about Introduction to Human Memory?"

"Oh, that one is purely for selfish reasons. I have cases of Alzheimer in my family and the loss of memory has always scared me. I want to learn more about it before it starts happening to me. It is heartbreaking and... well, I just want to be prepared."

Reid knew he could have comforted her by simply saying that just because her family's mental health wasn't pristine, it didn't mean she would have to go through the same. But he understood how she felt all too well.

"I know what you mean. My mum... she has some health issues that are genetically hereditary and it has always worried me I may end up like her."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not now. Maybe another day."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

It was 2am and neither Luna nor Reid had realised the time. Conversation seemed to flow between them.

"Are you kidding me? You've been in CalTech _since you were 12 _and you've never ever used the students' forum? How do you stay in touch with the world?"

"I don't... It's not like I fit in any classes. I'm more of an autodidact and the professors have been very accommodating with their time."

"Wait, you've been going to class, right?"

"Sometimes."

"Wow, you lucky bastard. Oops! Pardon my French."

"I've heard worse, and I've been called worse things." A flicker of sadness crossed his face and she decided it was time to change the subject.

"Anyway, let's advertise the study group for these two courses on the students' forum and see what sort of reaction we get. How many people do you need to consider it a class, so they allow us to take the exam?"

"Oh, erm... I'm pretty sure I'll be able to convince them even if it was just you..."

"Private tuition, Professor Reid? I might take you up on that offer, I've been a bad girl and need to work harder..." She winked and blew him a kiss after her cheesy line. "Oh, come on, don't go all shy on me now, I'm only joking." Reid was turning a very visible shade of pink at the sexual innuendo.

"Ok? What... when... erm. Priv... yeah, I... we could always, if you need it."

"Relax. I can think of a few other students that have been asking about these courses, so I'm sure we'll find plenty of people to join the class." _Mental note: do NOT make that class of jokes with Spencer unless you want to scare him away, Luna._

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The night had gone on with amiable banter, awkward pauses and lectures on unthinkable topics. At some point they had been feeling sleepy and somehow they had ended up stretched on the sofa, side by side and facing each other, their bodies sinking into a more horizontal position with every minute that passed.

Reid was looking out of the window in the roof, observing the moon.

"Did you know that Luna means moon in Spanish? I guess you knew, since it's your name. It's a beautiful name." _Like the owner._

Luna sat upright and shifted positions in the sofa, so that they would both be facing the same way. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked out of the window with him. Her hand moved to his chest, and she smiled silently when she felt his heart beat go faster. She knew it was probably just nerves, and he got nervous quite easily, but still, she loved having that effect on him.

He felt his legs go mushy as he moved his arm to allow Luna to snuggle by him. If he had been standing up, he may have needed to support himself.

"Yes. My mum is of Spanish descent, so I can actually speak Spanish pretty decently. My name comes from Latin."

"Not only does your name refer to the satellite. It also refers to the divine embodiment of the Moon in Roman mythology, along with Diana and Juno. It also shares roots with terms like _lux _or_ lumen, _invoking light, and_ lucere, _which means to shine... Monday, or Lunes, is actually the day dedicated to the moon in both languages. It's funny, how languages work."

"You are a box full of surprises, Professor Reid. Do you know about everything? Next time I expect a mythological tale. Oh, but not now, it's late and you've reminded me that tomorrow is Monday and I have to work." Luna stopped him before the boy could continue with another soliloquy. "Come on, you can't go home now, it's too late. Come up to the bed. I promise I will behave myself." _Ouch, you've done it again, Luna._

"No, I better go, I... I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"Please?" She looked at him with big puppy eyes, pouting her lips. _Ah, the self control required not to nibble on them, _Reid thought.

"Oh... well. I – erm. Ok, I guess? But I'll stay on the sofa. I'm fine here".

"No you won't. Move your ass upstairs. You're my guest. I'll stay on the sofa." Luna extended her hand towards him, and he took it and followed.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

He was still wide awake, but pretending to sleep, when she followed him up to the bed about 20 minutes later and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek, before proceeding to tangle herself around him again.

She smiled in the darkness, fully aware he wasn't sleeping but was trying hard not to react.

Reid was dumbfounded about what all this could mean.

**Please read and review! Is the story too slow? I feel like it's taking me forever, but I want you to get to know Luna, and learn more about these two together.**


	7. Classes and room-mates

**This took longer than I intended - sorry! I've had a busy start to the year. **

**As always, I wish I owned Criminal Minds, but I don't.**

**UPDATED NOTE: I am so sorry! Thank you to my Guest reader for pointing out that if this takes place in 2002, he cannot possibly quote a report produced in 2013. It was gone 1am when I finished the chapter and obviously my brain wasn't up to speed. I've amended this. ( . )**

**Chapter 7: Classes and room-mates**

"Hi, hello. Professor Keller?" The man on the other end of the line took a moment to think.

"Reid? Spencer Reid?"

"Yes, hi professor, how are you?"

"What a nice surprise, to what do l owe this pleasure?"

A pang of guilt consumed Reid as he heard his mentor's words and the pain in his voice. Professor Keller had taken him under his wing when he had first joint college, at such a young age that his much older peers had had a hard time accepting that this kid that cycled to college every day not just_ belonged_ there, but was also considerably smarter than most, if not all, of them. Maybe this nurturing father-son relationship with his mentor had inspired him to make the move from his previous analytical field of studies to the more "humane" social sciences. Professor Keller and his deep understanding of human and social psychology had greatly helped Reid overcome some of his fears and develop a smoother personality at a time when he was at risk of becoming more and more bitter due to his past unpleasant experiences. Reid felt he should have been in touch with his mentor more often in recent times, but certain events -a certain person-had kept his mind occupied more than usual.

"How are you feeling, Professor? I'm sorry I didn't call sooner, I've been... distracted, recently."

"Not to worry, boy. I feel a little weak at the moment but as soon as the chemotherapy is over I'll feel like a bull again."

"I'm sorry to hear the treatment is keeping you weak, Professor. If there's anything I can do or if you'd like to have some pesky company talking incessantly, let me know. I believe I'm overdue a visit but I wouldn't wish to intrude."

"Any time you like, Spencer. You are always welcome here."

"Thank you, l appreciate that. How are Martha and the kids?"

"Coping. It's hard. My eldest daughter is not taking it too well. She had such high hopes after l went into remission last time that it's hitting her harder than before. But she'll come to terms with it, eventually. Now, tell me, what has been keeping that beautiful mind of yours distracted?"

"Well, I... I've kind of met a girl." Reid smiled fondly at his mentor's stunned silence.

"You have? You have finally opened up to someone? About time, Reid. When am I meeting this wonderful creature?"

''As soon as you feel strong enough for company. I think Luna would relish the opportunity to meet you."

"Luna, what a nice and unusual name. I'll speak to Martha and she'll organise a meal soon."

"I'll look forward to it. Luna has a lot of interest in your subjects and would love to meet you. Actually, that's part of the reason I was calling. I'd like your permission to organise an unofficial class to help fellow students that have expressed an interest in your subjects pass the exam. The Faculty will allow us to do it, but l would not dare doing it without your approval."

"Of course, Reid. Perhaps I can help you with the curriculum and marking papers. It would be a welcome distraction, let me tell you that. There's a limited amount of sudokus and crosswords a man can do until his brain longs for something more."

Reid and his mentor continued chatting animatedly for a few more minutes about Luna, the classes, the Professor's treatment and his family. Reid was glad to be able to bring a bit of entertainment to his mentor's dull and painful days.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

A few weeks into the Academic Year, things were looking up. With the help of Professor Keller, Reid had created a curriculum for the classes, which was accepted by the Faculty and the subjects had been offered to students. The uptake was higher than expected and Reid found himself being admired by a proud Luna as he delivered lessons to an auditorium filled with almost a hundred students. Certainly, the first class had been nerve-racking. Reid had needed a lot of persuasion and a couple of Valiums to stand up in front of everyone and present the topics. Sometimes he would notice the blank stare on most of the students and he would realise he had gone off subject and was rambling about something far too advanced for his acolytes. Q&As were frequent after those classes and Luna's method of keeping him in track by doing a trial ran of the lesson the night before and timing how long it section should take was working. A student had arrived with an oversized hourglass to the lesson one day and after much laughter, everyone got used to their quirky professor Reid and his hourglass. Sometimes he would just start getting nervous as the sand was almost gone from the top half and he would start speaking as fast as humanly possible to fit the section in the allotted portion of time.

Delivering the class had been a million-dollar idea, as it was doing wonders for Reid's confidence. These people were there of their own volition, because they wanted to learn from him, and the initial cold sweats and panic attacks he had felt soon started subsiding as he realised he was respected. It was reassuring to have Luna keenly listening to every word from the front row, offering her support in the form of warm smiles and discreet thumbs up, or raising her eyebrows when he was going off in a tangent.

He would never have noticed or thought anything of it until one day Luna pointed it out over a cup of coffee - a cup of _sugar_ with coffee, Luna also noted.

"You have a fan-club."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, come on, don't tell me you haven't noticed the group of girls drooling over every single word you say and devouring you with their eyes like hungry wolves? You know, the ones sat on the left hand side, third row from the bottom?"

"Luna, if this is some sort of joke, I don't get it and I urge you to refrain from mocking me any further. It takes every ounce of will in my body to go there every Tuesday, for fear that this is all a long and twisted way to earn my confidence and then ridiculed me in some way." With that, he stood up almost knocking over the table and stormed off, leaving Luna behind, speechless.

"What the fuck? Reid, wait up!" She rushed to catch up with him. "What _is_ your problem?" She blurted out as she caught up with him. "You should take that as a compliment. I was not _mocking_ you. Geez, what the hell happened to you to be this sensitive, and why are you so cranky all of a sudden?"

Reid stopped on his tracks. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to storm off like that. October is a bit of a painful month for me."

"Are you going to tell me about it?"

Reid avoided her glance, gripping his messenger bag as if someone might want to steal it, and looking down at the point of his blue Converse. "Let's go somewhere more private."

"It's getting dark, do you want to come over to mine and spend the night? Wait, no - I've never seen _your_ place..."

"There's a reason for that, l live in a mixed dorm and you need your own swipe card to get in."

Given Reid's preference to keep to his own, this struck Luna as odd. She couldn't imagine it was easy to hide away from the other dorm residents. "Really, you? In a dorm? I would have thought you'd prefer more... privacy."

"Yes, well it's not too bad. It's on campus so it saves me having to cycle in, as I used to when I first started. The dorm has kind of small apartments. Not easy to get but-"

"Hold on a sec," Luna interrupted, "you _share_ an apartment?" She was bewildered and couldn't believe he had never mentioned it. Not even a passing comment.

"Surprised?"He smirked.

"Well, hell yes, Spencer, you're a box full of surprises. Come on, take me there."

''But... the swipe card... There are cameras..."

"Don't be such a pussy. A little bit of 'adventure' won't kill us."

"Actually, it could. For example, information provided by Right Diagnostics on the prevalence of Malaria indicate that the incidence extrapolations for this disease in the United States are 1,799 per year, 149 per month, 34 per week, 4 per day. That is a vastly significant amount in comparison to the less adventurous population that use appropriate preventative measures when travelling to malaria-ridden countries."

"Reid, relax, I'm sneaking into your dorm, we're not going trekking in then jungle. Now, tell me, how come you have an apartment if it's difficult to get?"

"There are only two two-bedroom apartments and the rest are studios or just rooms with shared shower rooms. Ethan and I have priority because of our academic curriculum."

"So we have a name. Ethan... How come you're never introduced us?

"He... he doesn't know about you." Reid confessed, embarrassed.

"You've kept me _secret_ for almost two months?"

"l... I just didn't want an avalanche of questions I wouldn't be able to answer."

"Such as...?"

"Such as who you are. Never mind, I'll call him. He'll be able to help."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"A girl? A human girl? _You_ want _me_ to help you sneak in a girl?" Ethan was having a hard time believing his ears.

"Yes. Can you help us?"

"Can I h-... please, give me some credit. Of course l can." Ethan snorted. "A sexually appealing girl?"

"Ethan!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I choose to take that as a yes. Call when you're outside, then give me five minutes. I'll make a noise in the far corridor, and you come in with your swipe card. Have her jump the rotating barrier if she can, and the two of you ran to the top floor before the security guy comes back."

"This just seems a bit risky..."

"Come on, Reid. We're doing this for the fun of it. You could tell the guard you have a female visitor at this time of the night on a Tuesday and he would have such a heart attack from the shock that you two could walk right in. Now seriously, everyone does it."

CMCMCMCMCMCM

After a lot of laughter and Reid sliding on the overly-polished floor and landing on his bottom, they made it to the apartment.

**l wanted to introduce Ethan to the story, even though I'm not 100% sure he went to Caltech with Reid. Allow me this "poetic license" if he didn't. Hope you're enjoying!**


End file.
